


You Were My Favourite ‘What If?’, You Were My Best ‘I’ll Never Know’

by ImActuallyAnAlien



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, MtF trans, Other, Transphobia, almost (?) smut, gerard wears makeup sometimes, internalised biphobia, more tags might come later, trans!pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImActuallyAnAlien/pseuds/ImActuallyAnAlien
Summary: They meet at a concert. Neither of them remembers which, and it was the first of many. But what happens when one of them is introduced to a whole new reality, and will it be the end of the previous one?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first ao3 fic, and my second ever fanfic. At the moment i’m not sure how many parts this fic will be, but i’ve got the whole thing mapped out and BOI is it a ride. Also, writing this is slightly strange ‘cause my name’s Mikey as well... This’ll be interesting lol 
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated:)
> 
> -Mikey (Alien)

When he first laid his eyes on her, he felt completely out of breath. Big, dark eyes. Shoulder long, black, choppy hair. Pink lips. Short skirt and fishnets. He was doomed.

When she first laid her eyes on him, she felt the fear creep up on her. Warm hazel eyes. Slicked back blond hair. The jawline, and those calloused hands she remembered the touch of. She was doomed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting, Autumn 2006 (Ages 18 and 21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is the first chapter of my first ao3 fic, written in less 2 hours. I will try to upload as frequently as possible:) This is for now completely unbetaed. (Sidenote, figuring out their ages during this entire fic was so hard!?)
> 
> Also, TW for use of f-slur once.
> 
> I DO IN NO WAY CLAIM THAT THIS IS REAL, NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS BESIDES OCS (thought I'd get that out of the way lol)

As long as Pete could remember, he’d gone to concerts. He couldn't really recall the first one, but his dad once said it’d been some underground band when he was only a couple of years old. In Pete’s opinion, bringing a small child to an underground punk concert wasn’t the best of ideas, and that might be one of the reasons his parents split up when he was five. Well, aside from his strange upbringing including too much loins music and watching drunk people mosh, Pete wasn’t really sure why he found himself at tonight’s concert. It seemed like a good idea a couple of hours ago, but now he was just kind of sweaty with a big test he obviously hadn't studied for due the next day. One day he’d learn to stop procrastinating, but today was not the day. Either way, he was here whether he liked it or not.

“I’m leaving now!” Mikey tried leaving the house as fast as possible, but was caught by Gerard before he could move. “Hey, hey, hey not so fast! Did you remember everything? Phone? Wallet? And who are you going with by the way? Are they nice?”, Gerard rambled. “Yes, mom”, Mikey groaned. “Everything is fine! Can I just leave on time for once? You really don’t need to be so fucking concerned you know.” Gerard let out an exaggerated sigh before replying. “Yeah I know, you just never leave the house and I wanted to make sure everything was okay.” “Jeez, way to make me feel like a loner. Can I leave now?” Gerard gave him one final look before agreeing and opening the door for Mikey. “Have fun Mikes, and try to make some friends y’know.” Mikey reluctantly smiled at him. “Yeah okay, I’ll try.” Shutting the door behind himself, Mikey started walking towards the address of the basement where the gig was held.

As soon as Mikey walked through the doors of the musty basement, he felt the bass pounding. It was a pretty small gig, only about thirty people, including the band. As he walked towards the band he saw another guy, roughly around his age, standing alone in a corner softly bopping his head along to the music, nursing a beer. Mikey slowly walked over to him, hoping the other guy knew where to get more. As he came closer, Mikey realised the other guy was a couple of inches shorter than him with black straightened hair and skin tight clothing. Ah, an emo. Asides from his peculiar style of clothing and hair (Mikey was honestly impressed by the tightness of those jeans), the guy did not look 21, or even older than 18. When they were a couple feet apart the guy finally looked up at him. “Hey, kid, where’d you get that beer? Are you even legal.” The guy only looked mildly annoyed, and smirked up at him. “Oh, wouldn't you like to know cutie.” Mikey felt his face flush red, and looked shocked at the shorter guy. “Sorry, what was that? Does it fucking look like I’m a fag, you freak!” He felt himself grow angry. How dare that guy assume something like that! “Hey, hey calm down, just pulling your leg dude. No, I’m not 21, and there’s beer in the cooler over there”, the short guy said pointing towards the makeshift stage. Mikey let out a sigh, looking over in the direction of the cooler. “Well, okay, you shouldn’t joke around like that, you’ll get yourself punched in the face, kid.” The guy looked at him, shaking his head. “Kid? That’s what you’ve settled for? Can’t even be bothered asking for my age? Or even my name? Didn’t your mother teach you manners, kid?” Mikey grinned. “Okay, what’s your name then? And age, because there’s a lot of ages that aren’t 21.” 

“Oh aren’t you a funny one?” Replied condescending. The lanky guy next to him only looked mildly impressed. “Okay, okay, I’m Pete, and for your info, I’m 18. So, your turn!” The guy, who Pete must say had really strange hair, gave him a look before replying. “Well if you insist… I’m 21, and my name’s Mikey unless you’re over 50.” Pete smiled widely. “Good thing I’m not, Mikey… ehh whatsyourlastname?” Mikey slowly shook his head, smiling. “Way”. “Well, in that case, I’m glad I’m not, ‘cause Mikeyway is a sweet name!” “Hmm if you say so.. You never told me yours, y’know.” “Oh, well, it’s Wentz if you must.” Pete said, batting his eyelashes. “Cool… And Wentz? You really gotta stop the whole fake gay thing, it’s fucking creepy man.” Pete pouted. “But how will I then be a pretty princess.” Mikey threw his head back laughing. “You, Pete Wentz, are not and will never be a pretty princess!”


End file.
